Further Education
by walkiehunt
Summary: When accepted on an apprentice course, Hermione Granger has no idea her old Potions Teacher is the one she will be learning from. However, when situations force them together, can he also learn from her? H/S action,please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

_**This is quite a short first chapter, but I just wanted to see what people thought of the setup so far… Go on, review it – you know you want to!! **_****

"_It's the most powerful love potion in the world!" said Hermione._

"_Quite right! You recognized it, I suppose, by its distinctive mother-of-pearl sheen?"_

"_And the steam rising in characteristic spirals," said Hermione enthusiastically, "and it's supposed to smell differently to each of us, according to what attracts us, and I can smell freshly mown grass and new parchment and—"_

_But she turned slightly pink and did not complete the sentence._

**Hermione Granger, on the Amortentia potion.**

************

_**Further Education – Chapter One. **_

_**Dear Miss Granger, **_

_**We are delighted to inform you that you have been accepted on the Ministry approved course of potion making. As you already know, the**_

_**course is split into two sections – firstly, for a year, you will apprentice**_

_**alongside an experienced potions maker, then you shall decide which**_

_**route of potion-making you wish to pursue, whether it be healing,**_

_**teaching, or the such like.**_

_**After choosing, you will then complete 6 months intensive training in your preferred area, before graduating a qualified potions mistress in whichever field.**_

_**The name and address of the potions master you will be apprenticing alongside is enclosed within. **_

_**Congratulations on your choice of career, **_

_**Linda Perkins, **_

_**Head of Ministry Careers Department. **_

_*****************_

Severus Snape pushed open the door of the shop, and stepped purposefully inside. Pausing only to swipe a packet of chocolate frogs, he strode towards the back aisle, and the potions ingredients. Suddenly, he stopped and almost did a double take, before the carefully composed mask of stony indifference was back in place, hiding the look of shock which had passed over it only moments before. There, on the shelf in front of him were row upon row of tiny figurines. Typical of the wizarding world, they were strolling up and down the front of their packaging, the mannerisms so perfect; it was as if the real people had shrunk.

Severus looked along the row, observing all the familiar faces. The Boy Who Lived, tensed and ready for anything; wand clutched in one hand, broom in the other. That Weasley boy, one hand in his pocket, from which a sellotaped wand protruded, the other holding a miniature version, of, yes, chocolate frogs, slouched along, shoulders slumped. The insufferable know-it-all, Miss Granger, hair all over the place, wand in one hand – book in the other, a tiny time-turner round her neck.

Yes, all the familiar faces from the last war were here, Fred and George Weasley, Sirius Black, Lupin, Tonks, Albus, Minevra, and then finally, Severus Snape. Severus stared incredulously at the mini version of himself, habitual scowl in place on his face and the tiny one before him. A textbook was in his hand, the lettering showed it was a potions textbook –'what else?' Severus thought sarcastically. The other hand was clenched around his wand. Tactfully, robes of his predictable black covered the dark mark on his left forearm.

Snape turned and headed for the back again, inwardly shaking his head, that, he survived a snake bite – to become a child's toy.

*******************


	2. Chapter 2

_**SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, it has been so long!!! I have been on holiday, but managed to write this chapter in between. Much longer than the other one, but still setting the scene – ACTUAL H&S ACTION NEXT CHAPTER!!! Please review, it really makes the difference to my writing. Thank you!!! : )**_

**Further Education - Chapter Two**

Hermione never meant to take up potions. Although having a respect for her potions teacher, (She always admired his knowledge of the subject and took pains to defend him to Ron and Harry) she had never seen potions as a possible option for her future. Until the final battle, that was. She watched horrified, as more and more of her classmates were carried in from the battlefield after it had ended, and she tried to help Madam Pomfrey, to the best of her ability. Professor Snape, seemingly tireless, had entered the room in the early morning, bringing all sorts of potions with him and had begun his work.

She watched, intrigued, by his uncharacteristically gentle bedside manner, as he poured potion after potion into the wounded mouths. After seeing her friends bought back from the brink of death by potions skilfully brewed – she discovered a new fascination with the subject.

Having researched it fully through books, while completing her final year at Hogwarts, she found the ministry course, and decided this was what she wanted to do. A lot had happened in the final year of Hogwarts.

After returning to finish their studies uninterrupted, Ron and she had attempted a relationship, following the kiss in the heat of the battle. One single kiss, which back then seemed so important – they were likely to die that night. But when Ron had her sandwiched behind one of the statues in an alcove, his mouth demanding on hers and one hand sneaking up inside her robe, to clumsily grope her – she was at breaking point and ended the relationship then and there. Although maintaining their friendship was difficult – Ron had taken up a particularly frosty demeanour towards her – she felt they had made their way through the difficulties. Harry had Ginny, and they had got married soon after their graduation from Hogwarts.

So when Hermione was accepted into the course, she was looking forward to travelling to new places and meeting new people – particularly her mentor for the next year and a half.

Shock (and a slight twinge of dismay) were evident on her face, then, when she looked into the envelope and drew out the second piece of paper, containing the name and address of her mentor – which in spiky handwriting had simply the words:

_Severus Snape, Hogwarts._

_***************_

Severus could not believe he had given in to doing this. As he briskly walked along some muggle street, at about six o'clock in the evening, 'when,' he thought, 'I could be reading a good book, with a good whiskey.'

*******

'I would be really appreciative if you could do this for me, Severus.' Minevra McGonagall stared piercingly at Snape's face, in a manner reminiscent to the late headmasters.

'Think of it as a service to the school,' She continued.

Snape, who had been pacing the length of the study, arms crossed – turned and stabbed one finger at her.

'Oh, as if I haven't done any service to the school, or Dumbledore, or the ministry. As if I have been living a life of luxury, and am now being asked to do a one tiny service to the school, because I have done nothing, obviously.' He sneered.

Professor McGonagall tutted and opened a tin, eating a biscuit before trying reasoning with him.

'But, Severus, think of your retirement – it's an investment for your future, as well as the schools. I will, of course say no to the proposal if you insist, but when you are ready to leave Hogwarts, you will be absolutely sure that the teacher taking over is the best there is.'

Snape ceased pacing and lowered himself into one of the headmistresses' armchairs, folding one long leg over the other.

'And it is only for a year, Severus.'

***********

A year seemed a huge period of time to Hermione when she thought about apprenticing to Snape. When Professor McGonagall had flooed Hermione's flat, informing her that Professor Snape would be arriving at around half six that night to, as her former teacher put it – 'help her with the beginning preparations of her course.'

'Scare the crap out of her, more like it..' thought Hermione, as she walked into the hall to answer her front door.

'Miss Granger….'


	3. Chapter 3

_**Here is another chapter!!! I hope you like the few H/S moments, but really we haven't started at all. ; ) PLEASE REVIEW. Reviews make the world go round. AND make my writing worth it. :)**_

'_Scare the crap out of her, more like it..' thought Hermione, as she walked into the hall to answer her front door._

'_Miss Granger….'_

**************

Hermione froze at the sight of her potions master standing on her doorstep, one hand still on the latch. Snape looked at her, and then repeated her name.

'Miss Granger. Miss Granger! Might I suggest you invite me in, or would you rather we talk about your _potions _course right here, in this _muggle_ street?'

Recovering herself, Hermione managed a weak smile, and gesturing feebly with one hand, led Severus into a warm sitting room. After declining a beverage he sat himself in one of her armchairs, she sat nervously on the edge of the sofa, and he began to talk.

'As you know, I am to be your potions master once again. For a year, you will learn the more complex potions from me, as well as assisting me in my lessons. You will move back into Hogwarts, and be treated with the respect a teacher demands. This includes you eating at the high table and occasionally being called upon to do a small task, such as a detention, or a patrol for example. Have you any questions?'

Hermione shook her head, and Snape sat back in his chair.

'Now Miss Granger, I will take you up on your offer on a drink. Have you any whiskey?'

***************

As she poured whiskey out for both of them, Hermione thought about all he had said. Sure, it would be worth it taking control of some detentions for the invaluable knowledge she was sure Snape would bestow on her, but eating at the high table and not sleeping in the Gryffindor tower would be beyond odd. What had she expected though? It would not be the age of the so called 'Golden Trio' when she was back at Hogwarts. Harry and Ron would not be with her to scheme, and laugh and support her. They were living their own lives now, and she resolved to get on with it.

With renewed confidence she strode back to the living room from the kitchen, and handed Snape, who had taken one of her many books from her shelves, his whiskey. After a while, watching him reading, she made an attempt to be polite.

'Can I get you anything else, Professor? Have you eaten?'

Severus closed his book with a snap.

'My whiskey is perfectly adequate, thank you.' He said coldly.

'How is Professor McGonagall, sir?'

'She is well. I believe she will be happy to have her..' His lip curled. '…Gryffindor princess back under her roof.'

Hermione blushed and sipped the drink she was clutching in one hand. Snape drained the last of his drink, and placed the glass back on the side table. He stood up, obviously to take his leave. Hermione also stood, and that's when it hit Snape how womanly and graceful she had become. Nothing like the buck toothed individual he used to teach. Her long slender legs were encased in tight jeans, and her top, floaty and white, was just low enough to show the curvy promise of her breasts.

Severus was jerked back from his reverie, by the soft call of his name and he looked at her to see a earnest curiosity on her face.

'Yes, well….. September the 1st is when you are required to start.'

'Of course, Professor.' Came the reply.

They walked to the door together. When they reached it, Severus turned although Hermione continued walking. With an 'ooomph' she collided with the hard barrier of his chest. Steadying her with one hand hastily placed on her lower back – they both realised they were much too close to each other. Eyeing each other for a moment, they both stepped back, momentarily off balance in a way which had nothing to do with stumbling physically.

With a last goodnight, Snape turned with a swish of his cloak, and strode off down the street.

Hermione shut her door, her mind reeling.


	4. Chapter 4

'Bollocks!' Hermione swore as she dumped her trunk in the entrance hall narrowly missing her foot.

'Swearing, Miss Granger?' A silky voice asked her.

'Unfortunately for you, _Professor Snape, _you can no longer deduct points from me – so again – _bollocks!'_

Snape stepped out from the shadows, and raised one eyebrow.

'Are you, or are you not a witch?'

Hermione paused from her huffing and looked up at him with his wand drawn and pointed at her trunk.

'Then, Miss Granger, _levitate._'

Whispering the spell, he turned and walked with the trunk in front of him, arm outstretched, feet echoing smartly on the stone floor. At the door he turned and silently beckoned. Hermione stepped after him, and realised that they were on their way to the dungeons.

They arrived in the potions lab which almost whispered to her of memories – Harry and Ron planning with her over their cauldrons, Hermione slipping into Snape's private store cupboard to steal ingredients while Harry created a diversion, Sparring with Ron – she sighed.

Severus heard it and turned to see her looking wistful, but he did not voice his curiosity as to why. Instead, he spoke.

'The headmistress has deemed it…' His nostrils flared. '_Practical _for you to have your quarters adjacent to mine. This means… we have to share a bathroom.'

Hermione smirked and thought – 'do you even use a bathroom?'

Snape saw her face and wheeled around, marching into another small room, and then through a door. Hermione followed him through the door – and saw a small tidy room, with a flickering fire and rows upon rows of books. Her mouth fell open; the cosy room was decorated in tasteful shades of cream and warm peaches, nothing like the dark, dank bat-like cave she had imagined Snape living in. Two doors opposite on each side of the warm room, led to, she imagined, bedrooms – Snape opened one of these doors with a flick of his wrist and she heard the clunk of her trunk as he set it down on the floor. Looking into (what she presumed was) her room, she saw a reasonably large light room – decorated in shades of light gold and…

'_Red.' _Snape almost spat. 'The room simulates your mood, or whatever most makes you feel as home, in decoration. You're a Gryffindor through and through aren't you?'

Hermione raised her chin and looked him defiantly in the eyes.

'Maybe I am. Where's the bathroom, then?'

Snape led her back through the sitting room to the opposite door. Curiosity overwhelmed Hermione as she stood slightly on her toes to get a first look over Snape's shoulder as he opened the wooden door.

'This, Miss Granger, is my room.'


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hello!!! Here is chapter five : ) Please let me know what you think. Is purple right?? For the mood?? It just came to me. I thought – 'purple'. Reviews, please!! I'll love you forever.. :) **_

'_This, Miss Granger, is my room.'_

The door swung open easily. Darkness greeted Hermione from inside the room; the curtains were drawn. Severus opened them with a grand swish of his wrist and….

A large, dark oak four-poster bed dominated the room. Long, silky purple curtains draped from the window – several books where open on tables round the room, pages marked. Hermione walked further into the room after Snape, and picked up one. Potions book of course. She placed it back down, carefully keeping the marked page open. She noticed an armchair placed next to the fire, a small side table carrying a bottle of what seemed to be Snape's habitual drink, whiskey – and a small glass.

'_This must be where he spends most of his evenings, alone.' _She thought. _'Well, he better be prepared to change. I'm not spending every leisure evening by myself in the other room.'_

She noticed that Severus has been talking and tuned in just in time to hear the last bit of what he was saying.

'….some reason, Hogwarts won't allow me to make a bathroom in your quarters, so you are stuck using mine until I discover why and how to make one for you.'

Hermione realised he was looking for something like approval, or even just acquiescence from her. She nodded.

'That's fine, Professor.'

Snape inclined his head slightly, and ushered her back out into the sitting room.

'Well, Miss Granger, I have some business to attend to before dinner. I shall leave you to unpack and… get settled. Will you be at dinner?'

'Yes. I am starving!'

Hermione half laughed and saw a slight quirk at the edge of Snape's lips in return, which disappeared as soon as it had come.

'Then, might I suggest you floo the kitchens for a light snack?'

And with that he was gone.

***********

Hermione sighed as she finally sat down on the edge of her bed, surveying the now empty trunk which lay in front of her. Her gaze passed to the open wardrobe. When unpacking her clothes, the neat freak in her had come to the fore, and she was looking at two hours worth of tidying. She through herself back on the bed, intending to allow herself a few moments of peace; however, almost as soon as she had closed her eyes, she remembered.

'_Dinner!!'_

She quickly twisted her hair into a bun, splashed her face with cold water and rubbed her aching neck – before almost running out of the room.

***********

'Hermione!'

Professor McGonagall looked at her favourite, previous school student.

'You're looking well.' She said.

'Thank you, headmistress.'

McGonagall waved her hand, signalling to Hermione to take her place down one end of the high table. Hermione slid into a chair next to Snape who was calmly tucking into beef. Ordering her food, Hermione remembered how hungry she really was, shovelling forkfuls of her risotto into her mouth, in a manner which would make Ron proud. She lifted her head to see Snape – with, this time, both eyebrows high on his forehead – staring at her.

'Hungry, are we?' he asked.

Hermione swallowed.

'Very.'

'Yet, late for dinner.'

'I forgot about my hunger.'

Severus' eyebrows raised even higher, his forkful of food suspended between his plate and mouth, forgotten in place of his conversation.

'Indeed?' he said. 'And what distracted you so much?'

Hermione chewed and then confessed.

'I am a very orderly person. I got distracted packing away my trunk neatly.'

Snape gave her a final, unreadable look, and then turned to his own plate again.

'At least you might actually be bearable to live with…' He said.

Hermione smiled.

'In terms of neatness, anyway.' He continued, his long fingers wiping his mouth with a napkin.


	6. Chapter 6

**I am SO sorry, it has been SO long since I have posted anything. I have been suffering badly from writers block (which always seems to occur around the fifth chapter), which is partially why this chapter has been so long coming. Anyway, I had an idea about this and just flung it down on here. Sorry it's so very short, as well, but hope you enjoy it. PLEASE PLEASE, take a little time to press the green button and inspire me further!!! Thank you :) **

_Chapter Six. Further Education. _

Severus sighed, and turned over, his eyes open, looking into the cool darkness. Wide awake, he massaged his temple with his long fingers and worked out the knots. He was just feeling himself relaxing into the pillows, when a creak filled the room. Instantly alert, Severus was on his feet, wand in hand, in a flash. He silently walked over to the door, which was now ajar. Standing directly behind it, he waited for the dark shadowy shape at the door to enter the room fully, before springing onto the shape.

Grabbing wrists with one hand, he hooked his other arm around the waist of the person and heard a squeal. He flipped the person round to face him and felt warm breath on his cheek.

'Miss Granger…' he breathed into her ear.

'P- Professor…' Hermione squeaked.

Severus became aware how close their bodies were. The arm around her waist had tensed and pulled her soft curves against him, while the other arm entrapping her wrists was high in the air; his lips hovering an inch away from her ear.

'Miss Granger, you shouldn't sneak into other people's bedrooms at the dead of night...'

He moved his lips even closer, just under her ear, so he was sure that she could feel the ghost of his lips on the velvet skin just under her ear.

'…You never know what might happen…' he whispered.

Hermione shivered and stepped back when he loosened his grip on her wrists.

'I just needed to use the bathroom,' she said quietly, blushing in the darkness when she realised she was missing the heat his lean, hard body had inspired in her.

Severus padded back over to his bed and placed his wand back on the side table. He flicked his wrist and the bathroom light came on, illuminating a thin strip in the dusky, dark room.

'Then, use away.' He said coldly, gesturing towards the lit up door.

'Thank you.' Hermione said somewhat indignantly, her embarrassment at finding herself attracted to Snape, turning into anger, at him.

She slammed the door, leaving Severus in complete darkness. The noise reverberated around the large room and his lips quirked upwards.


	7. Chapter 7

**Here is another chapter, written just for you!! :) Really hope you like it. Do you love this story? Hate it? Think they're in character or out? Any suggestions, thoughts, or even random scribbles will be much appreciated so PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!! Thank you :) **

_Chapter Seven – Further Education_

When Hermione walked into the room the next morning, Snape was already there. Dressed in his customary black, long legs stretched lazily out and crossed and his steady jet black eyes reading the morning paper, he was sat at the table surrounded by breakfast things. He used the knuckles that were white on one hand from holding the paper, to gingerly push a plate across to her.

'Toast?' he said.

'Thank you,' said Hermione, accepting the plate and cutting the toast in half.

She quietly ate it, reading the articles on the front most of his paper unaware that Severus' gaze had settled on her. Looking up, she met his stare with polite curiosity.

'Miss Granger…'

'Yes, Professor?'

'I have bought you your own paper, you know.' Snape gestured down to the table next to her.

'I hadn't noticed, Sir. Thank you yet again, you have been extremely kind to me since I have come here.'

Snape inclined his head, and silence was resumed around the table.

Hermione studied the slight frown of concentration on Snape's forehead as he read, wondering how to put her next question.

'Do you make a habit of attacking anyone who ventures within a foot of your door, Professor?' she suddenly asked, eyes glinting.

'Only when they sneak unannounced into my room in the dead of night, Miss Granger,' Snape immediately returned, without looking up from his paper.

'Not even when, you know there is one bathroom in these rooms, and you know that there is another person living here, who would need that bathroom. Not even then, would you check to see if it were your friend innocently walking into your room and not some deranged lunatic?!'

Hermione waved her hand that was holding the butter knife wildly during this speech.

Snape, having looked up, merely remarked cynically and coldly,

'By the way you are _stabbing _that knife around – who is to say my '_friend', _and a '_deranged lunatic'_ are not one and the same?'

Hermione exhaled a breath of air and calmly put the knife down on her plate.

'Sorry sir, I just don't take kindly to being held up against my will in the middle of the night on the way to the---'

'Don't you think…?' Snape hissed at her, leaning over the table, paper forgotten on the floor, 'Miss Granger, don't you think, that after _however many years_ of being a spy for the Order amongst the most dangerous of death eaters, not to mention the dark lord, that I am allowed to be a _little _wary when someone comes sneaking into my room at night?!!'

Hermione started and stared at his suddenly seething anger.

'I have had many attempts on my life, the last of which by the dark lord, himself. There are still many people out there who want to hurt me. I have to be vigilant and on my guard at all times. So maybe, you should knock, or call out, next time you advance into my room, even if you are my _friend._'

Snape picked the crumpled paper off the floor and smoothed it out, all the while avoiding looking at a startled Hermione.

Silence once again descended around the breakfast table, as both regained their composure. A small smile began to creep onto Hermione's face as she looked down at her empty plate.

'_CONSTANT VILIGANCE!'_ she barked out, making Severus jump.

Hermione then went off into peals of laughter. Snape simply stood up and walked into his room.


	8. Chapter 8

**So, here we all are. It's chapter eight, which is leading up to an exciting pivotal moment in the H/S relationship. Tell me what you think. Or what you think should happen next. Enjoy!!! :)**

_Chapter Eight, Further Education._

Hermione stretched, and used her hand to smooth the aching kinks in the back of her neck. It had been a long few days. Snape had (as she had suspected would be the case) begun to taught her everything he knew and she was revelling in the thrill of soaking up his knowledge. However this was balanced by hard work, helping in his classes and her evenings were also spent in the lab, helping Snape with his own private experiment.

However, as they had finally finished preparing his latest potion, her evenings were now her own. She was celebrating with a luxurious bath; complete with a glass of white wine and scented candles. She sighed and stretched out her tired body, inhaling the exquisite scent of cinnamon and vanilla which was exuding from the bubbly water of her bath. She sipped her wine while wisps of her hair, escaping her messy bun, turned even curlier with the steam in the room.

Reflecting on her potions professor, she thought how… tolerable… he had been. She loved the way he was so dedicated to his subject. How could he possibly want the DADA job? A shiver ran down her spine, when she thought about his silky, deep voice whispering incantations while lovingly stirring some concoction or other.

It was true, she had come to admire her professor over the last days spent with him. Many times, when it had been so hot in the lab, from the simmering potions, they had had to strip their robes off to prevent them from overheating. Underneath his austere black robes, Snape had revealed a white shirt and black trousers. Hermione, who was attending to her own cauldron, tried hopelessly to keep her eyes on the thick, blue liquid she was crumbling lacewings into. However, Snape's broad shoulders and chest, the collar open revealing wiry black hairs was too much of a distraction. She clapped a soapy hand to her forehead, remembering how she had struggled to breath as Snape leaned over her in that shirt, that just clung to all the right places, to check her potion. She cringed when she remembered how affected she was by his scent, and mixture she couldn't describe. It was just… manly.

Hermione sighed once again, and slid further down into the perfumed bath, sternly telling herself she needed to get a grip. He was her _teacher, _for god's sake!! What was she _thinking?!_

********

That _sodding_ Granger was in the bathroom. He wouldn't have minded, but he quite fancied a shower and wanted to go to bed. He sat in his armchair, sipping his drink, wondering whether he should bang on the door in case she had gone to sleep and drowned in the bath. He shook his head. No, he would be good and wait. He would read a book. Opening the said book, however, he realised he had read the last line over and over.

It was her. She affected his mind and senses, took his control away. He didn't like it at all, the way he couldn't keep his eyes off her. He shouldn't have done it. He shouldn't have lent over her to check her potions, but how was he to know she would have undone the top buttons of her shirt? When he looked down, he was greeted with pert curves of creamy flesh, and the edging of black lace. Not the lace_wings_ he was expecting. What was wrong with him?! He has spent the next 45 minutes trying vainly to forget her curves, while hiding himself from the waist downwards with a strategically placed cauldron.

Severus breathed slowly through his nose, trying to calm himself down. She was his pupil. She was his pupil. His pupil. Pupil.

It was just no use, _he could only think of black lace. _

*********

The bath gurgled as it's contents swirled towards the plug. Hermione wrapped herself in a fluffy towel and grabbing her wine glass made her way to the door. Opening it she was greeted with cooler air, which she savoured after her hot bath.

'So, you are still alive, then?' A deadpan voice questioned.

'Quite alive, sir.' Hermione said in a sugary-sweet tone.

'Thank God.' The sarcastic tone continued. 'I thought you had drowned.'

Hermione, who had finally found Severus in the room, shook her head slightly.

'Then, I would advise you… to put some clothes on.'

'Yes sir.' Said Hermione meekly, trying to hide a smirk.

********

In the shower, Snape had a problem. Was the girl trying to kill him by wondering around half naked?! He had managed to make it into the bathroom without being seen, and was now trying to think of all the horrible things in the world. Finally, he washed the soapsuds off the hard planes of his chest and stepped, dripping out of the shower. He towelled his hair and body, and then pulled on the silken pyjamas he had had the foresight to bring into the bathroom.

No doubt that insufferable girl would be out there, in _his room._ Pulling open the door, he first spied his book on the floor. Next his eyes travelled to Hermione. One hand slack, just above the book, she was slumped in the chair. Snape observed her silently for a few moments in the flickering firelight.

He had two options. Leave her where she was, or carry her back to her own bed. A little part of him clamoured for him to put her in his own bed, to wake her with a kiss, and pull off her dressing gown. He dismissed this voice in the back of his head and figured that her ought to carry her, otherwise no doubt she'd moan about cricks in her neck or the like. And who would have to put up with her moaning? That's right – him.

Having made up his mind, he placed one strong arm under her shoulders; the other hooked under her knees. He had just hoisted her up, when disaster struck. Hermione began to squirm in her sleep, and taken unawares, Severus nearly dropped her but over compensating, he stumbled. Hermione ended up lying on the floor, Snape on top of her.

She woke.

_*********_

_PLEASE DON'T HATE ME FOR LEAVING IT LIKE THIS. The next chapter will be up pronto :) But please, review. It makes me happy. Tell me what should happen next!!!_


	9. Chapter 9

**Here's Chapter Nine :) I'm SO SORRY that it has taken this long for me to get my backside into gear and post this. I'm not so sure about this chapter – what do you think?? PLEASE, review and tell me! :D**

**Chapter Nine – Further Education.**

_Hermione began to squirm in her sleep, and taken unawares, Severus nearly dropped her but over compensating, he stumbled. Hermione ended up lying on the floor, Snape on top of her._

_She woke._

Hermione's dark eyelashes fluttered open, as Snape froze. They both held their breath, looking straight into the other's eyes. Hermione's hand drifted, of its own accord, towards Severus' face and his eyes closed, savouring the skin on skin contact. Suddenly, he opened his eyes, this time focusing on her lips. Hermione lay there, and watched as his gaze travelled down her body. She realised that in moving her hand up, her robe had come slightly undone. She heard the sharp intake of breath as Severus realised the same thing. One perfect curve lay under his eager gaze, and he traced his finger down it, relishing its softness. Hermione gasped and whimpered at the electricity that seemed to be pulsing through her body from his touch. She ran her hand down the side of his face and let out a breathless call.

'Severus…..'

For a brief second their eyes met. Then, suddenly, she was alone on the floor, her body screaming in disappointment as his warmth left her. She stared straight up at the ceiling until she heard him talk from the other side of the room.

'Can you walk?' he said hoarsely.

Propping herself up on her elbows, she looked disbelievingly at him. He was standing, with his back facing her, his hand resting on one of the bedposts.

'Can you walk, Miss Granger?' he repeated, still not looking at her.

Hermione pulled herself slowly upright, and wrapped her robe around her, tying the cord. She simply looked at his broad frame for a moment or two, and the walked out of the room, her head held high.

At the sound of the door closing, Snape wheeled round. Finding the room empty, his shoulders slumped as he said down on the side of his bed, his hands finding their way to the whiskey bottle.

*********

'And what, Mr Davidson, did I say precisely _not _to do?'

Snape's disdainful tones echoed throughout the dungeon classroom. Hermione, along with the rest of the class, looked with sympathy at the small boy who had incited Snape's wrath.

'not to….not…not to….stir the wrong way, sir?' George Davidson shook with fright as he replied.

'_Indeed, _Mr Davidson. And as you cannot seem to get this into your _tiny skull_, you will be spending a detention here, tonight, 8 o'clock. Don't be late for Miss Granger, boy.'

Severus' eyes flickered towards Hermione for a second when he said her name, and then he turned and strode back to the board, his black robe skimming the floor.

Hermione sighed slightly as she wandered into her own thoughts. There was yet another reason for him not to be with her alone. Ever since 'the incident' (as she liked to call it) he had been avoiding her and she didn't like it. He been civil…yes, but not friendly, and had asked her to take his detentions every night this week preventing them seeing each other in the evenings. He was already gone by the time that Hermione awoke, and since the potion they had been working on was now complete, they did not spend any time in his private lab together. Hermione thought she might go crazy from the lack of any company apart from the children she was in detention with, and as she walked along to dinner, she realised that she had to clear the air between them.

Hermione slid into the seat next to Snape, and ordered her food. He kept his eyes firmly fixed to his plate and said nothing. Hermione glanced at him, and began.

'Professor?' she asked timidly.

'Yes, Miss Granger?' Snape answered in a dull tone.

'The other night…' Apart from the fact Snape was gripping his fork with more vigour than normal; there was no sign that he had heard her.

'The other night,' she continued, 'I just wanted to let you know, that I'm sorry.'

Snape's eyebrow went up as he turned to her.

'_You're _sorry?' he said.

'It's just…. Well, I can tell you have been avoiding me, and I…I know the other night may have affected our friendship, but I hope we can get over it.'

Hermione went increasingly redder during her speech to him, but defiantly kept looking him straight in the eye.

Snape looked at her for a lingering moment, and then turned back to his own food.

'There is no need for you to apologise,' he sneered. 'Whatever has occurred between us, you are my student and I am your teacher. That is how it should be, and how it shall remain. I do not think we should be _friends, _as you so charmingly put it.'

Hermione gaped at him. He was so cool and calm, not a flicker of emotion on visible on his face. She closed her mouth and pushed her chair back, its legs scraping loudly on the stone floor of the Great Hall.

'Well,' she said quickly. 'If that's how you feel, then of course I bend to your _righteous _will. Don't mind my feelings.'

And with that, Hermione Granger turned on her heel and marched out of the hall towards the dungeons. She slammed the dungeon door loudly and then leant against it, closing her eyes as a tear ran down her face. How could he reject and humiliate her like that?

'Well, well, well.' A familiar voice made her jump. She opened her eyes.

'_You_?' she gasped.

_SO, was it ok? What do you think of the beginning? And the middle? And especially, who do you think 'you' is? Please review and tell me. You know you want to. ;) It'll be your good deed of the day!!_


	10. Chapter 10

**YES, IT'S BACK!**

**And it's (a VERY late) chapter ten! You know what it's like – exams and just generally hectic life has got in the way of me updating! But don't worry – there is no way I have given up or forgotten this story. Please keep with it – I will love you forever! :) I know there is not much H/S action in this extra long chapter, but seriously stick with it – it will be worth it.**

**PLEASE REVIEW! **

* * *

_Well, well, well.' A familiar voice made her jump. She opened her eyes._

'_You__?' she gasped._

* * *

'Yes, Granger. Me.'

Draco Malfoy stood leaning casually against Snape's desk. His hands were stuck in his pockets, blond hair falling over his eyes. Hermione gaped with shock, one hand hastily scrubbing the tear away from her face.

'Malfoy?' she gasped. 'What are you doing here?'

Straightening up, Malfoy looked at her lazily and smirked.

'Can't I visit my dearest godfather?' he said.

'But---'

'But, I'm a deatheater? Why am I not rotting with my father with no company but dementors?'

His eyebrows lifted upwards and his eyes took on a look, making it hard for Hermione to look away.

'I changed, Granger. I changed long before the war – Inside anyway. I gave information, I was spared Azkaban. You can believe me, you can not. I don't care.'

Hermione looked into his eyes critically, but could see nothing but genuine truthfulness.

'I believe you.' She softly said.

Malfoy nodded.

'Thank you.' He said simply.

'More, importantly, Granger…' Malfoy took a few steps towards her. 'Why were you crying?'

Hermione blushed and looked away.

'I wasn't.' she insisted.

Malfoy snorted and moved even closer, reaching out a hand to tilt her head back towards him.

'You were, Granger. I saw the glisten of a tear on that cheek.' He traced one finger down the side of her face.

'Sod off, Malfoy. You don't know anything!' Hermione angrily batted his hand away.

'Oohhh, feisty Granger,' Malfoy smirked. 'Come on, we're going out for a drink.'

It was Hermione's turn to snort.

'No, we are _not_!' She said indignantly. 'I am not going out with my old enemy. I may believe you, but that doesn't mean I have to like you!'

'And I don't like you, Granger -' Malfoy yanked her by the hand and opened the door.

'-But I'm bloody thirsty.'

* * *

Severus placed his knife and fork neatly back onto the table and used his napkin to dab his mouth. Pushing his chair back, he walked out of the Great Hall and began to make his way down to the dungeons.

Maybe, just maybe, he had been too hard on Hermione. _Granger, _he meant _Granger. _After all, she had suffered his avoidance and done all the work he had set her in the evenings without complaint until now. Should he say sorry? Sorry for what – trying to restrain himself from picking her up in his arms and kissing her when she looked at him with those eyes from the back of the classroom? A relationship with Hermione Granger would never work. He sighed out loud, and a student who was passing stared at him. Snape made his glare harsh and the student scurried away. But she wasn't offering a relationship was she? She just wanted his friendship. And he did have to live with the bloody woman! He was going to apologise to Hermione. Damn it, _Granger!_

He pushed open the door to the dungeon classroom and walked through to the private rooms within.

'Miss Granger?!' He called.

Knocking on her door, he waited for a reply, but there was none. No movement from behind the door at all. Resolving himself to an evening of waiting for her to come back from wherever she had gone off – probably upset with him – he sank into the armchair in his room and poured a drink.

* * *

Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy stumbled out of a bar. An unlikely pair, they were both very drunk and laughing extremely loudly. Hermione tripped over own feet and stumbled.

'Watch it Granger!' Malfoy caught her and pushed her against the brick wall of the bar to steady them both. Hermione caught her breath when she realised how close he was to her. She reached up a hand and ran it down the side of his face.

'Maybe you should watch it, Draco Malfoy.' She whispered into his ear.

Malfoy placed his hands either side of her body, trapping her with his presence.

'Maybe, I should.' He growled before descending on her lips.

* * *

Severus jerked awake, his empty glass still clutched in one hand. Hearing movement outside his door, and a click as Hermione's door closed, he knew she was back. Taking a moment to gather his wits together, he stood up and stretched out his back, before striding out to her door. Reaching out his hand to knock, he froze, hearing a sound from within. A moan. A name.

'oh_, Draco!' _


	11. Chapter 11

_Sorry for the ridiculously long delay, please stick with me. Here is chapter eleven!!_

Further Education – Chapter Eleven.

As the door to Hermione's room swung open the next morning, and a blonde haired man strode out, the only sign of Snape's reaction was the tightening of his knuckles on his newspaper.

'Good morning, godfather.'

Snape, pale from lack of sleep, lowered his paper and surveyed the young man in front of him.

'Draco.' He said flatly in a manner of greeting.

Malfoy sat down and leaned back in the chair across the breakfast table, grabbing a slice of toast as he did so.

'What's got on your tits?' he said lazily to Snape, who seemed to bristle with annoyance.

'What's got on my 'tits', Draco, as you so eloquently put it, is that you have managed to upset the perfect balance of my morning routine by _sauntering _in here, sprawling your limbs out in an ungainly fashion over my furniture, and eating _my _food without so much as asking me.' Snape spat out.

Malfoy raised one well groomed eyebrow, chewing slowly on his toast. He swallowed, and then leaned across the table as Snape eyed him.

'Or maybe,' Malfoy drawled quietly, 'maybe, you can't stand that I've kept you up all night.'

Malfoy laughed and leaned back as Snape paled even more, almost imperceptibly.

'You really are so transparent, godfather...' Malfoy looked him right in the eye.

'How did it feel knowing I was screwing the mudblood you so...._desired_?'

In the blink of an eye, Snape was up and towering above Malfoy, who nonchalantly turned in his chair to face his godfather.

'What, godfather? You don't like that word? Granger does. She especially liked it when I was slamming her into the wall. What did she say? Oh yes, _' Oh Malfoy...I'm your mudblood...'_ Yes, that was it!' Malfoy smirked.

Snape made a violent movement towards his godson, but was frozen when a voice rang out from behind. Hermione Granger stood there, pale but upright in a dressing gown.

'Get out.' She said quietly.

'Which one of us?' Malfoy continued to smirk.

Hermione advanced slowly into the room.

'You know what, Malfoy?' She said, her voice rising. 'You are a crap shag. So GET. OUT.'

At these words, Snape grabbed Malfoy by the collar and dragged him to the door. Opening it, he threw him out into the corridor, and slammed it in his face.

When he turned back round, Hermione had sank into his empty chair and had placed one shaking hand over her eyes. He stood there by the door, looking at her, not entirely sure what to do until he realised her shoulders were shaking as well as her hand. When a whimper escaped her, he strode purposefully over to her and crouching down, wrapped one strong, warm arm round her shoulders. Hermione twisted and flung her arms around Snape's neck, burrowing her head into his neck. A wave of strong desire came over Snape with the scent of _her_ and even as his head was thinking how disgusting it was he was feeling this way about an upset girl, his lower body was having different thoughts. Meanwhile, Hermione began sobbing in earnest, and a jumble of words began to escape her mouth. Snape began to rock her gently and made gentle shushing noises, until his legs began to seize up with the effort of crouching. When Hermione's sobbing ceased, he untangled himself from her and settled in the chair opposite hers.

'Thank you,' Hermione sniffed, rubbing her tears away with a corner of her dressing gown.

Snape looked down and mumbled something about it 'being nothing'.

'No,' Hermione said firmly, making Snape look up with the tone of her voice. 'It's everything. I just can't believe... I mean, I thought he'd changed...' Her voice trailed off and it was her turn to look down.

Snape cursed his godson inwardly, and stood up.

'Well, Miss Granger, I just wanted to tell you...' he started awkwardly. '...I just wanted to tell you, I think we can be friends.'

Hermione looked up at him and smiled warmly.

'That would be lovely, Professor.' She said simply.

'Right...well...' Snape shifted from foot to foot, his normally calm exterior shattering, 'Perhaps we should call each other by our first names..H..Hermione?'

With that, he walked briskly off into his room.

_Please review and tell me what you think. I will love you forever and ever. More H/S to come next time. =)_


End file.
